Delay in seeking screening and obtaining treatment for sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) presents a significant public health problem. Individuals who delay medical care are more likely to transmit the infection to others, are at increased risk for HIV and a have a greater probability of adverse sequelae. One of a few studies that examined adolescents' STD-related care seeking behavior revealed that symptomatic females delayed seeking STD-related care significantly longer than both asymptomatic females and symptomatic males. The objective of this study is to examine the individual, relational and environmental factors associated with STD-related care seeking behavior among young women ages 15-24 in Baltimore, Maryland. The specific aims are to: 1) explore the factors associated with young women's ability to detect symptoms and the terms they employ to describe these symptoms; 2) determine the types of actions young women typically take to address STD symptoms and the factors that influence young women's STD-related care seeking behavior; and 3) determine the factors that influence young women's decision to discuss STD symptoms and/or diagnoses with their sexual partners. Both qualitative and quantitative methods will be used to answer the study aims. For Aim 1, in-depth interviews will be held with female adolescents who are the partners of males who have tested positive for gonorrhea or chlamydia. For Aims 2 and 3, a longitudinal household based survey among a representative sample of adolescents residing in Baltimore city, Maryland will be conducted. A greater understanding of these processes will assist program planners in the development of more effective prevention and control services.